Changes Between Brothers
by RuthlessDreamer
Summary: A sequel to 'Changes During Time'. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are thrown a little bit of a surprise when Inuyasha fails to show his elders respect in an unusual runin without Kagome around.


**Author's Note:** Freaking woot! I can't believe how long it's been since I've started a new fan fiction. To tell you the truth, I probably shouldn't since I can never finish the rest of them. I do plan on it though. Lol. Anyways, on with other news. This is a sequel to 'Changes During Time'. If you want to read the previous story just visit my profile, it's still there, I promise. Well, I'm hoping to have my good ole' reviews back and hopefully some new ones. Do not be afraid to tell me what you truly think, criticism helps so much when it comes to writing, please remember that. However, that does not mean flame me. I will hate you then. With that as a final note, have a good day and enjoy my story. Thanks and I'm looking forward to hearing ideas.

**Remember:** Anything in **_bold and italisized are flash backs _**while anything in _just italisized are thoughts or dreams_.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is an amazing anime that took a genius to create and even more so to draw. Of course I don't own it. Lol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Changes Between Brothers**

**- - A New Life - -**

The orange and purple hues from the rising sun began to fill the morning sky in feudal Japan. Birds chirped with happiness and sang a lovely spring tune while a small family of rabbits made their way across a patch of grass, fleeing before large predators came out to feed. All the while two chocolate brown eyes gazed upon this lovely scene from a small stone where thin legs were tucked under thighs in an un-lady-like Indian style. A beautiful kimono made of red silk lay gently over the loose legs but hugged the woman's stomach tightly, showing just how thin she was with a deep brown obi tied around her waist and bowed in the back.

Behind the woman a man of long silver hair appeared, his attire none-other than the garments of the lord of the western lands. Sun-kissed apples swirled in with fresh spring water hit his sensitive nose, proving that the woman before him was no one but the lovely miko. "Kagome."

Her brows rose with slight surprise as she pushed her feet out from under her thighs and straightened her posture. "Ah, Sesshoumaru. Come and join me, will you?"

The demon lord slowly, but surely approached her with long, confident strides. "What are you doing?" His voice seemed so tough and rude, but she quickly saw through his façade and smiled broadly. "What do you find so funny?"

"Nothing." Yet her smile never left her face. "Just sit with me please." He allowed his body to fall towards the rock, taking an elegant seat beside her as his eyes turned towards the scenery before them. "Beautiful, isn't it."

"I do not find this entertaining."

At first the miko was slightly flustered at his response and so her temper rose. "I didn't say it was entertaining. I said it was beautiful. There is a difference."

Sesshoumaru was immediately flustered with her words and stood up before she had even finished her sentence. "I simply mean it does not matter to me." He then turned on his heals and was about to walk away when a petit hand grabbed hold of his own, stopping him in his stride away.

"Please don't go." He turned back to see beautiful chocolate orbs gazing at his own and he quickly melted inside. Before he had time to speak the woman bounded from her spot, her silky kimono falling down her slim body in elegant waves as she flung her arms around his waist and hugged him deeply, pushing her head into his strong chest. "Please." She pleaded one last time.

He brought a clawed hand up to rub the back of her head. "I would never leave you Kagome." At these words she squeezed a little tighter. "I love you." His fingers then slipped through raven tresses.

Their beautiful moment was quickly ended by the sound of a young girl's voice. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Once the two turned to find young Rin with her usual black hair up in a ponytail she began to speak again. "Inuyasha is in the front lobby. He wishes to see Kagome."

Slightly agitated, the demon lord released his lover and the three began walking towards the castle doors. Somehow she knew she would never grow use to such an extravagant home. Before she knew it, her eyes met the familiar confused amber orbs of a well known hanyou. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, how have you been?" His gruff voice hadn't change since she and Sesshoumaru left the hut, planning to start a family of their own, about a month ago.

"Perfect, actually. And you?"

"Just fine." He threw his arms up, crossing them over his chest in his normal cocky way. "I was just wondering… if, maybe…" He began to prolong his question.

"Spit it out." Her voice held a certain aggravated tone.

"It's nothing! It's just that Sango, Miroku, and the others missed you!" He huffed his chest in and out after his outburst. "Besides, we need you to find the shards!"

This is when Sesshoumaru stepped forth, showing his protection over his lover. "No mate of mine is a mere jewel detector."

Dark eyebrows furrowed together as Inuyasha clenched his fist, waving his hand in front of him. "Listen here, pretty boy, quit your whining and let her do her job!"

The two brothers then threw their hands onto their swords, but before any could be pulled from their sheaths Kagome stepped between them. "Now, now children, there is no need to fight." She turned on her heals and stepped towards Sesshoumaru. "My love, I do not wish to leave you, but my duty calls. I shattered the jewel and so I must help retrieve the pieces. And I miss my friends. Please forgive me and allow me to go with them. I will return to you in seven days. Will that be fine?"

His unemotional eyes darted towards the hanyou in the room before falling back to the beautiful woman before him. "I do not feel right sending you off with this half-breed who can barely protect himself. Perhaps someone else should accompany you."

"Such as yourself?" She rose an eyebrow for she knew that is what he meant.

"Yes."

"I am sorry, but I think I'll be fine. I promise you that I will return safely seven nights from now."

His eyes shot down towards her. "Be very careful. I would hate to have to kill this dim-wit over your injured form."

"Yes, my love." Before she could reach out and take hold of her mate, a set of small, frail arms wrapped around her mid-section.

"Kagome, please be careful!" Rin's face dug into the miko's chest.

"Not to worry Rin." The woman then knelt down. "Take good care of this place and keep an eye out for Sesshoumaru." She received a firm nod from the child before she bounded off into the fields surrounding the castle. Brown eyes climbed up to meet amber. "I love you." Then she placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek before sweeping up a large yellow bag beside the two double doors and following Inuyasha outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Yay! The first chapter is done. I'm sorry it's not as long as I thought it would be. I'm off to a slow start, but it is a start none-the-less! And yes, I promise the chapters will get longer. ; Hope you enjoyed and be sure to review because I always respond!

**Vocabulary:**

Hanyou – A half-breed, normally half human and half demon.  
Kimono – A long, wide-sleeved Japanese robe worn with an obi and often elaborately decorated.  
Miko – A shrine maiden, they have high spiritual powers in this anime series.  
Obi - A wide sash fastened in the back with a large flat bow, worn by women in Japan as a part of the traditional dress.

**Reviewer Responses:**


End file.
